Heartbeat of a Time Lord
by InfiniteGalaxies
Summary: Jenny is still running. The Master can't stop. They meet in Cardiff, looking for the same person - The Doctor. Though, as they meet again, they join forces, until they realise where their true desires lie. They're both running - in the same direction. Can the Master change Jenny's good ways to his madness? Through the plans and scheming. Rated M, for later chapters and to be safe.
1. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

The snow was falling steadily, snowflakes swirling through the air. The landscape was covered with a blanket of snow, untouched and shimmering in the moonlight. A dark figure made his way along the path, his hands in the pockets of his black hoody. He was a contrast to the pearly white snow, his dark trousers and red top, underneath. He walked on, brushing snowflakes from his bleach-blonde hair. He reached the top of a hill and scanned the horizon. Nothing. Not a single thing. You'd think _something_. _Something_ must appear sooner or later. _He _always managed to run in to trouble on this planet. Many a time, that's why _he_ loved them all so much. Always _saving_ them, _befriending_ them, taking them in and on amazing adventures. Wales, he thought to himself. They talk of Wales. Cardiff, in fact. Something about a rift.  
He had been running over these thoughts so many times in his head since he had heard the agents talking. His excitement and anticipation building with each step. He would take a form of transport, yet he knew that the lack of money he had could be an issue. He could have stolen, but why bother? Might as well get to know the surroundings. Perhaps he regretted his decision a little now. He hurried up his strides a little, they were more purposeful. He was determined to reach Cardiff before morning.

A little later on, he reached a village. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw more and more buildings. As much as he had enjoyed the peacefulness of the countryside, no annoying people, he was relieved that he had finally made it. He walked through the empty streets. As he proceeded further, the occasional car would pass by. He felt irritated as he could hear more noise, more people that he would have to look past to spot what he needed to. More puzzle pieces in his jigsaw. He angrily stuffed his hands back in to his pockets and looked down at the ground. He looked up, though, as he approached larger buildings.  
There was a sign,  
Cardiff  
He smiled. An evil, secret smile that lit up his dark eyes. And he carried on.

It was not until early morning that he felt it. Sitting down on some steps. He could smell it. A smell that he had longed for for so long. A smell that meant he was not alone.  
But it was wrong. It was so, so wrong.  
It wasn't him. The last one, so it _had_ to be. But it wasn't. Although it did smell _like_ him, it even _felt_ like him. It wasn't. Oh, no. And it wasn't as strong either, only half as strong as he was. He looked up, looked around. He stood up, frantically searching, needing, wanting _desperately_.  
And there.  
In the middle of the crowds.  
She was walking, quite unlike any of the people milling around, heading to work or holding suitcases, setting up their shops or just walking, tired and yawning.  
Her walk was brisk, fresh, as if she wasn't tired at all, despite the time. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and her bright eyes were focused on what was supposedly a watch upon her wrist.  
He watched. Watched and waited.  
Suddenly, she looked up. Alert and alarmed. She began to look around her. Until she spotted him, staring straight back. She began to make her way over to him. He smiled as she approached.  
"Hello," she said, staring up at him, curiously.  
"Good morning." He replied, smiling his little smile. She was certainly a very pretty girl.  
"Who are you?" she asked, unable to contain her curiosity. He grinned and laughed. She looked at him, puzzled. Suddenly, he was reminded of something. Some_one_. He stopped laughing and his face turned to a fake shocked face, teasing.  
"I know your father," he said, smirking. It was her turn to look shocked.  
"Really? Have you seen him? Do you know where he is?" he laughed at her desperation and shook his head.  
"No." He saw her face fall. Though there was still a hint of hope left, excitement.  
"I'm Jenny," she offered, holding out her hand. He cocked his head on one side.  
"The Master," he said, smiling his evil smile and shaking her hand, "Lovely to meet you, Jenny."


	2. Angels and Demons

It had been a few days since they had met. He had been busy lurking around Cardiff, at rumoured sights where it had landed, according to Jenny. He sat on some steps, his head in his hand, when he heard a scuffle behind him.  
"There's _nothing in there_!" whispered one voice, quietly but irritated.  
"_Yes there is!_" hissed another, infuriated and angry. He turned around, intrigued. Yet, his face didn't show it. A man, dressed in a suit was trying to look calm, whilst his employee was clearly stressed, even scared, the Master sensed, amused.  
"Sorry, good sir," the man in the suit said to him when he saw the Master looking at them. "My friend here is just having a little joke," he tried to smile, but it was strained as the other man spoke.  
"No, I am NOT!" he said, loudly and frustrated. The other man looked as if he was about to blow, when the Master interjected.  
"What seems to be the problem?" he asked the employee, who looked positively enraged as his boss dismissed him once again.  
"Oh, it's just some daft drizzle about a spirit," the boss said, rolling his eyes, "In the museum." The man laughed, a shrill laugh that was clearly meant to be sarcastic.  
"Yes, yes. Of course. No," he said, his voice low again, this time, talking directly to the Master, "It's not a spirit. At least, that's not what it looks like. See, we have this section of the museum –"  
"Alfred..." warned his boss, as the young man dismissed the warning and carried on.  
"It's full of these statues," he told the Master, his voice wavering, "A-and... I don't know who's doing it... But they move." And he pushed on, as his boss opened his mouth to interrupt. "It's not me! I don't go past the glass. No one does. And i-it's not as if it happens so that someone can go in and do it. I literally turned my back and then looked around... And they had moved!" His boss laughed, panicked.  
"Oh, Alfred, such a lad for jokes. Probably some child trying to impress their mates. Hacked into them with technology." He smiled at the Master.  
"No, _NO_!" Alfred shouted, turning to his boss, "I'm telling the truth!" he turned back to the Master, who was looking at him, nonplussed. "Please. You've got to believe me. _Please_." The man looked at him, his eyes wild and pleading. The Master got up.  
"Show me."  
The boss shook his head, "Well, I don't know, Alfie," He said, rubbing the back of his neck and half-smiling. "Looks like you've got someone who believes you." The young man named Alfie ignored this comment and smiled at the Master, thanking him.

"It's just through here," he said, opening a door and walking through a small corridor and ducking under an archway. "Apparently, this gives 'feeling' to it," he shivered, looking around at the high stone walls. He nodded.  
"There they are." His voice was quiet. He sounded terrified. The Master approached the glass. Having not spoken a word, he looked through.  
It was full of them. Stone angels. They were everywhere in this garden behind the glass. They all had their faces covered with their hands.  
"I thought," Alfie swallowed, "I thought that they had been, y'know, programmed to change, that that it how they worked. Until I read the description. They're just stone. Stone. How can stone _move_?" he asked. The Master looked up and down. He ignored the question.  
Alfie spoke again, softly this time, his voice shaking, "Last night," he started, "I was in here alone. I had turned around to get my bags a-and when I turned back around..." he trailed off, lost deep in thought; he looked up at the Master, who had turned around. "I-its face. It was looking at me. Just one. Then, I did it. I blinked. When I opened my eyes... _all of them_, sir. _All of them were looking at me_." He stopped, his hands running through his hair, panicked. "_How can this be?_"  
"Just don't look at them," the Master said, smiling, "Oh, it's probably easier that way. Maybe they won't notice you."

He was sure to come _now_, the Master thought, once again sat on some stairs, bored. He hadn't seen anyone of his interest. Especially Jenny. Her face kept cropping up in his mind. She was so pretty. He hadn't really made much of an effort to find her. She was here, though. He knew that. She was on this planet. He had tricked her into telling him her identity. The Doctor's daughter, he thought, smirking, who would have thought it? He was so bored, just waiting, running over these thoughts in his head. He had muddled with so many things, convincing people that that wasn't really an extra-terrestrial, that was clearly just a voice-activated machine. And that is clearly not an Ood, what's an Ood? It's just someone dressed up, with a voice-changer. Or a science experiment. He watched as aliens came and went; only minor invasion plans, if even an invasion at all. None had actually attempted to take over, yet, which was what was driving him even more insane. He was just thinking of these things when he felt a sensation creep over him. She was nearby.

Night had fallen, the moon hung low in the sky, emitting a yellow glow, still young in the night. Jenny made her way through the dark, empty streets, unaware of her follower. She, unlike the Master, was not quite sure how to sense when he was near her. Although the feeling was making her feel more and more apprehensive. She shivered.  
It wasn't until she was in a smaller backstreet that he crept up behind her, slipped his arm around her waist and one hand over her mouth before she could say anything. He pulled her into a gap in between two buildings. It was small, but big enough for her to turn around as he slackened his grip.  
"_What do you think you are doing?_" she shouted, looking at him, as if he'd lost his mind. He smirked. Pulling her close, he whispered into her ear  
"I'd keep your voice down, as I believe I have just saved your life," he muttered, pushing her further down the gap.


	3. Unseen Spaceships

"I'd keep your voice down, as I believe I have just saved your life," he muttered, pushing her further down the gap. Her eyes widened. He stopped pushing once they were concealed in the darkness. He pressed a finger to his lips and widened his eyes at her. They then turned to watch the entrance of the gap. Jenny held her breath. She let out a small gasp as a giant wasp sauntered by. She looked up at the Master, fear in her pretty eyes.  
"Vespiform," he muttered, still looking at the gap. He looked back down at her, "I would have thought you might have picked it up," he said, thoughtfully, taking hold of her wrist, gently and surveying the device on there. She shook her head,  
"It needs to store an animal to detect it," she explained, "It broke." The Master nodded,  
"I see." He paused, thoughtfully, "Well, we can't go back out the same way, we'd better not risk that. There should be a way out of here through this way." He gestured into the darkness ahead of them.

The gap had got steadily smaller, causing them to become rather close. They didn't talk, just focused on getting out. Suddenly, the sound of faint buzzing. The Master threw out an arm to stop her. He couldn't risk it. He wouldn't come if his daughter wasn't here. She was essential to the plan that was forming inside his head. Never mind alien invasions, he knew what would draw the Doctor here the most.  
When the buzzing had passed, they waited for a few minutes.  
"He doesn't know, you know," she told him, breaking the silence.  
"Hmm?" the Master looked at her.  
"He doesn't know. He probably thinks that I am dead. That I didn't regenerate. Because he left, you see, he left before I could. He doesn't know." The Master took in the information, nodding slowly. Understanding.  
"So that's why he's not here..." he considered a moment, then asked, "Is that why you're here? In Cardiff?" she nodded.  
"Yes, I-I'd heard rumours," she told him, "Of a rift and the occasional story of a blue box. I've met people who knew him. I didn't tell them, of course. They probably just suspected that I was a friend of someone who did. I don't know," she sighed, so sadly. The Master looked at her. So much like _him_. It was so frustrating, yet perfect at the same time. The minutes went by and they began to shuffle again, in silence, until they reached the end. They squeezed out, finding themselves in unfamiliar surroundings.  
"Must have been a bank or something," she muttered, tapping the device on her wrist. She looked around, "They were big buildings. Do you know where we are?" she asked, looking at the Master.  
"No idea." He replied, scanning the surroundings. She couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"Are you a Time Lord?" she burst out, looking at him, her eyes searching his face, "Is that why I can _feel_ you?" she asked, frowning, puzzled as he smiled.  
"Yes, yes. No idea what you are. Not meaning that offensively, clearly," he stuck his bottom lip out, thinking, "If you're his daughter, then you must be some sort of Time Lord..." he trailed off as he noticed her shivering, slightly.  
"Cold?" he asked, his voice falsely sympathetic. Not realising, she nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. The Master reached out his arms for a hug, his face again, sympathetic. She moved closer and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. He smiled his little smile.

They had walked for hours, it seemed, until they reached her base.  
"A spaceship," the Master said, smiling, "What a relief." She turned to him, puzzled. He shrugged.  
"I escaped a tricky situation and I'm currently without transport of the space sort," he explained, not focusing on her, but on the rocketship behind her. He folded his arms.  
"That's big," he observed, "How do people not see it?" She grinned, suddenly amused.  
"They don't _look_." She stated, laughing as he raised an eyebrow at her, "Nah, I've set up the barrier. All people will see is a patch of grass. The psychic link is set so that no one can walk in to it, either." She pressed a few buttons, and the door opened. She stepped inside.  
"Why not? It'd be fun." muttered the Master as he followed her in.

The ship had four beds, a kitchen area, bathroom, living room and a control room. The beds were in a room of their own. Their beds were parallel to each other, and rather cosy, too. The Master looked at the girl opposite him. Her hair was loose around her face, her eyes closed as she slept. She really was beautiful. And the Doctor's daughter.  
Ooh, what a way to get back at the Doctor, he thought to himself. If only he could see the Doctor's face if he ever saw the Master and Jenny, hand in hand. Or embracing, even. Oh, yes, he thought, that would be simply splendid.

She had awoken before him. She looked at him, sleeping. He really was beautiful. Though she couldn't admit it, she hardly knew who he was. But he knew the Doctor. And he was a Time Lord. She carried on to the kitchen, intent on making breakfast.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," were the first words he heard that morning. He shook his head, rubbing his eyes. He smiled at her, his hair rumpled.  
"Morning, beautiful," he smiled, winking and rolling on to his front. He watched her as she winked back and left the room. She returned, moments later with a tray.  
"Eat," she told him as he rolled back on to his back, "You look starved." He laughed.  
"Oh, I am," he mumbled, "And cornflakes are going to solve all my problems."

They had set out, early morning, the snow had thickened considerably.  
"Aren't you cold?" she'd asked him, wearing only a jacket for warmth, herself. He shook his head.  
"How, do you mind me asking, did you lose contact with him?" he knew that she knew who he meant. She paused before answering.  
"When he left," she thought for a moment, "He didn't know that I was alive. He'd left before my regeneration," she told him, glancing sideways at him, "I-I always like to run, you see," she explained, "So I didn't think it would be long until I ran in to him here. Apparently he likes it here. And there's the rift, he needs to refuel. Perhaps I've waited long enough, perhaps it'll be this year, this month, this day..." she sighed, "Sorry, it's just I've waited so long and I've ran for so long, yet not to another place, not too far, because I'm waiting. I'm waiting for the Doctor."  
The Master smiled.  
"You're not alone," he told her. She looked up at him.  
"When's the last time you saw the Doctor?" she asked him. He paused for a second or two, then smiled.  
"The last time I saw the Doctor, I saved his life." He watched as she took this information in.  
"Then I suppose... Thank you." She said, stopping in her tracks. He stopped, too, turning to her. She reached up her arms and hugged him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she mumbled in to his neck. He smiled.  
"No problem."


	4. Of Wasps and Whispers

Throughout the day, they had become a lot less like acquaintances and more like friends. In a way. He'd catch her looking at him, occasionally. Though, whenever he looked, she's look away, quickly. He ran his hands through his hair, as they passed another place they'd already looked.  
"Where _is_ he?" she whined, half angry, half sad. "He _must_ have to come here!" she looked exhausted.  
"Oh, let's do something _fun_," the Master said, grinning. "Come on."

The museum was busy, so no one noticed the blonde haired Time Lord and his little companion sneak into the part of the museum that was sectioned off.  
"Wow," Jenny breathed, amazed, "What _are_ they?" The Master leaned against the wall, watching her go close to the glass.  
"Angels," he said, pushing himself off and walking to stand next to her. "Weeping Angels." She watched them, transfixed. He turned his back and walked a few feet behind her. She let out a squeal.  
"It moved!" she said, alarmed. She looked at the angel. The Master walked close to her, so that he was standing right behind her, so that they were touching. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
"Don't blink." He told her, his lips brushing her delicate ear. She made to turn around, but he placed his hands on her hips, keeping her there. "Don't. Keep your eyes fixed on them, keep watching them." Her breathing sped up. The Master smirked.  
"The Weeping Angels," he said, a little louder, straightening up, yet still keeping his hands on her waist. He then let his lips fall back to her ear again, "And they're waiting," he told her, "I'm not certain, but I'm almost sure of it. A huge, _gigantic_ big colony and _look at them_! No one's watching them and they make no attempt to escape!"  
"So, y-you think they're waiting for... for him? Just like us?" The Master smiled, an evil smile that played over his lips.  
"Yes," he said slowly, "Yes." She thought for a moment.  
"Are they dangerous?"  
"Oh, well I'd say so."  
"So what should we do?" her voice had raised an octave or two higher.  
"What do you mean?" he had to stop himself from smirking.  
"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing!" she said, panicking. The Master rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, yes we can. What else is going to cause him to come to this time period and place, except for his stupid obsession and this rift."  
"You and the Doctor..." she started, but the Master interrupted her.  
"Yes, I know him well. Well enough that I know he'll do anything to save this planet," the Master told her, his voice slightly cold.  
"Okay," she said, softly, "I trust you." The Master smiled.  
"Turn around," he hissed in to her ear. She stopped, froze. The Master could feel her go frigid under his hands. If she turned around... The Angels would move.  
"B-but the angels-" The Master laughed.  
"B-but t-the aaaangels," he mimicked, sniggering.  
"Shut up!" she snapped, still scared, her eyes focused on not blinking fully.  
"Aw," the Master squeezed her hips, "Turn around."  
She shook her head.  
"You said you trust me, turn _around_."  
She narrowed her eyes and turned. He was looking straight ahead, his dark eyes focused on the Angels.  
"I win."

They were walking through the streets, the moonlight illuminating them, casting shadows. Jenny began to jog, slightly.  
"It's around here, somewhere, the computer picked it up, just this morning, said around here, but I just can't –" she stopped in her tracks. The giant wasp they had narrowly escaped from the other day was lying, supposedly unconscious, in the street.  
"It's alive," the Master said, quietly, "Best leave it be." he pulled her gently up by the elbow from where she had fallen to her knees beside it.  
"But will it be okay?" she asked, her eyes sad. The Master studied her. Sympathy, _feelings_. How odd.  
"It should be fine. An alien life-form, a primitive planet – I'm saying that its chances of survival are pretty high, especially on a planet which inhabits those people that fear wasps." He said, sarcastically. It twitched, slightly, as if dreaming. Jenny backed away.  
"Okay, come on, let's go," she pulled the Master's sleeve, tugging him along, "Whatever knocked it out is nearby."  
He reluctantly followed. After roaming the streets for a little longer, he noticed how tired she was becoming, he could see it in her eyes, they were drooping. Her legs wobbled. Soon, she collapsed completely against him. The Master sighed, picking her up. Well, he thought, she does look beautiful.

The next morning, Jenny awoke in a blind panic.  
"Master!" she called, scared. He got up from his perch on a chair and crossed over to the bedroom.  
"Jenny?" he asked as he walked through the door, "Are you okay?" She was shivering and shaking. He cocked his head, "Evidently _not_." He paused, then sat on the bed. "Bad dream?" he asked, mock sympathetically, although Jenny didn't know.  
She nodded, her eyes wide. He took hold of one of her hands. She bit her lip.  
Then, with a sudden move, he moved off the bed and walked to his own, sitting down and putting his head into his hands, running them through his blonde, perfect hair. It was messy, now, the soft blonde hair rumpled, sticking in strange directions. She smiled, absent-mindedly. He was so adorable. In a strange kind of way. He probably would never guess that was how she saw him. _Adorable_. Yes, definitely. Jenny giggled to herself, smiling.  
The Master smiled back,  
"What?" he asked, grinning slightly. She shook her head, still smiling.  
"Nothing, nothing... What are we doing today? Combing the city for the Doctor's whereabouts?" The Master grinned fully.  
"That's my girl!"

They were on a daily walk of the city, as planned and everything seemed to be going well. They were talking and laughing, whilst keeping an eye out for trouble. Jenny, to solve it, The Master, to encourage it.  
What the Master didn't expect, on this sunny morning, was to run in to an old... friend. It was around nine o'clock when he caught sight of him. His features almost absolutely perfect. He had noticed Jenny give him the once over. He felt a need to run, a sudden urge to get Jenny as far away from him as possible. He stopped walking. Staring, almost, at the familiar face. Jenny stopped a few paces ahead, throwing him a puzzled look.  
"What's wrong?" she asked, searching the Master's face. Surely, that wasn't _fear_? No, she realised, suddenly. He was anxious. Worried. She followed his eye line. She moved to stand next to the Master, transfixed. "Who is he?" she asked him. He shook his head.  
"No one as long as he doesn't notice us," he said, quietly, almost inaudible. But she'd heard him. She nodded, smiling again. "Oh no," came a moan as the man's head turned and his eyes squinted at them. The Master groaned again, as the man's mouth dropped in to an 'o'. He grabbed Jenny's little hand. "Come on, quickly!" he half-shouted, pulling her sideways in to a street. They ran past the shops as fast as they could, Jenny still in shock. It took a few moments for her to register what was happening.  
"Do we need to hide?" she asked him, as they turned yet another corner, his grip tightening on her hand. "Master!" she said, louder, squeezing his hand.  
"Yes!" he stuttered back, "Yes, quickly!" she nodded.  
"Okay, I think I know where we are, come on!" she over took him, and turned right, then they ran down a street with the back of buildings, similar to the one they ran through the night they met, but these buildings were smaller, the gaps between them barely there. She was counting under her breath, checking each building as she went past, then gestured to a small gap that she'd ran past a little.  
"Down there!" she panted, attempting to point. The Master squeezed in, pulling her in after him. They paused a moment, squashed up against each other, their chests rising and fall against one another. He could feel her small body shaking. He looked down at her, as she looked quickly towards the entrance.  
"I can hear someone," she breathed, leaning her head against his chest, bending down slightly. He reached his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer, if that was possible and forcing her to stand up straight, so that her head was underneath his chin. He rested his chin on her head. Keeping an eye on the entrance.


	5. Falling for the Plan

It was a few minutes later that Captain Jack Harkness ran past, slowing to a stop, his hands in his hair.  
"Lost them." he said to no one in particular. They heard a beep. "Nah, I've lost them," he told a voice, which replied, "Who were they?" they heard him clear his throat. "Associate of the Doctor. No idea who the girl is." He paused, "I'll be back soon." The saw him retreat, walking back the way he came and starting to jog. Jenny made to move, but the Master stopped her.  
"Wait," he told her, his eyes serious, eyebrows raised, "We can't risk this." Well, _I_ can't risk this, smirked a voice in his head. He needed her. She nodded.

A few minutes later, they moved back out, checking the coast was clear.  
"Jenny," said the Master softly. She turned to him. His eyes dropped to her hand. She was still grasping on to his. She let go, her cheeks flushed.  
"Sorry," she stuttered, backing against the wall. She let herself calm down, her breath was still coming in ragged pants. The Master smiled, as if he was laughing at her.  
"It's alright," he said, putting his hands up into the air in a mock surrender. She smiled.  
"Come on, then," she started to push herself back up off the wall, "Let's get go-" she stopped as the Master stood in front of her, barring her way.  
"He could still be near," he told her, smiling, "Better stay here for a minute or two." She nodded, slightly scared. She made to move, but he pushed her back against the wall, one hand on her shoulder, the other on her hip. She didn't struggle, she just looked at him, her eyes searching his face for a sign of compassion. The smile had faded and his deep eyes were boring in to her. He lowered his head to hers, their noses brushing slightly. They stared in to each other's eyes, the Master hard and cold, hers soft and gentle.

Jenny couldn't understand why she was attracted to this man so much. She had no idea who he was, only that he was a Time Lord, his name was the Master and he knew the Doctor. They were walking back through the fields to her base when he let his hand brush against hers. His eyes were focused straight ahead. She looked at him, out of the corner of her eye. There was just something about him. He wasn't... good. And she couldn't understand what was so intriguing about him. It was funny, she wasn't the type to get attached. Yet, she was falling, although she almost hated to admit it, for this strange, blonde haired, mysterious Time Lord.  
She felt her tummy become warm and fluttery. She despised herself for being so happy but couldn't stop herself from smiling, slightly. Though it looked more like a smirk.  
"What?" asked the Master, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, a smile on his face.  
"No, it's nothing. Just thinking..." she paused, racking her brains for something to say, "How long do you think we'll have to wait? For the Doctor, I mean." He thought for a moment, looking up to the sky.  
"Who knows? Days... Months..." he turned to smile at her, "Years?"

It was funny, but now that she had him, she felt... strange. She had waited ages to find the Doctor again - between saving civilisations and planets... and now that he was almost her main priority... She somehow didn't want to find him too soon, didn't want their missions to be over.  
She was smiling at him, as she thought this, absent-mindedly. He was biting into some toast and reading the paper, relaxed in his pyjamas, the early morning sun glinting in his white-blonde hair. She jerked out of her trance as he spoke, through crumbs,  
"Looks like this could have something to do with him," he said to her, folding the newspaper round and turning it to her, extending his arm across the table to her. She looked at it, quickly, her eyes scanning the page.  
"Yeah, it looks like it," she said, vaguely, "When, though?" she quizzed, raising her eyebrows, smirking, "Could have been years ago to him," she pointed out. The Master snorted.  
"You think like a Time Lord," he said, with a hint of pride in his voice. She smiled. The newspaper had told of a famous painting, supposedly long-lost, coming back to its rightful owner. No one really knew who it was, apparently. Sounded a lot like the Doctor.  
The Master stretched,  
"C'mon," he said, giving a little yawn, "Let's check it out. Might as well, it's a nice day."

The rain splashed down, the centre was practically empty, just a few stragglers, running into the nearest shop or cafe, their newspapers, handbags and coats held above them.  
"Ah, rain," sighed the Master, lifting his face to the skies. "It's brilliant." Jenny looked at him. His hair was soaking wet and the rain was dripping down his face. She smiled. Then continued looking around.  
"He'll be easier to spot when there's hardly anyone around," she remarked, finding herself eager to make conversation. The Master nodded,  
"Yeah, if he shows up... He's been to this planet so many times –" he broke off midsentence, fixated on something, his eyes almost squinting. There it was again, a slight sense of fear amidst the deep green.  
"Master," she said, loud enough to be heard over the rain. He brought a finger to his lips.  
"Don't move, don't move until I say. Then turn around and walk in the opposite direction and stay calm." Jenny looked at the place where he was staring. The same man as they had seen the other day was standing, leaning against a silver rail.  
"_Now!_" hissed the Master, grabbing her elbow and turning with her. He walked briskly away, his fast pace slowly turning into a run as she ran behind him, looking over her shoulder to check that they hadn't been followed. She could see the man. He was looking straight at them. But he made no advance towards them. As they rounded a corner, she pulled him to a stop.  
"Stop, he isn't following!" she whispered, tugging on his hand as he tried to carry on.  
"I know, but that doesn't mean he won't – and he has a team, they could be on to us." He explained, stopping to look at her, "Can you take us to that place we went yesterday? If we keep going there, they'll think we're situated around there." He turned around to look at where they were. Jenny nodded,  
"Yes," she said, walking again, "Yes, good idea. C'mon," she broke in to a run, this time she was pulling him along.

Five minutes later, they were in the gap, once again looking into each other's eyes, concentrating, listening for any noise. Jenny tried to look away, suddenly strangely shy, then looking back into his deep green eyes. She felt that she was lucky to have him there, it felt almost too good to be true and yet she didn't understand why. She couldn't possibly find him attractive... Could she? He was a Time Lord, she knew that, and it made her awe-struck.  
"Jenny?" the Master's voice came floating into her thoughts, "Jenny?" he repeated, squeezing her hand lightly. She shook her head, smiling.  
"Sorry, sorry!" she said, quickly. She'd let her thoughts run away with her.  
"There's no one there. We've been in here for at least ten minutes, I'd give it more, but you look cold," he told her, looking her up and down. She then noticed how cold she really was. She was shivering.  
"Oh yeah," she laughed, "Sorry. We can stay longer, really, it's fine," she told him. He took her hand.  
"No, come on," he squeezed out of the gap, pulling her along after him, "Let's go."


	6. Tunnels and Cornflakes

It was a week or so later that the Master awoke to the familiar scent in the air. Usually, it sent sparks of excitement around his body, but today it sent dread flooding around him. He raised his head off his pillow, looking round to see where Jenny was. She was sat at the table, reading something. She appeared to be unaware of the intruding scent. The Master breathed a sigh of relief. At least she didn't know. He knew, but she didn't. And he could act like he did know... Oh, he could act.  
But then another worry crossed his mind. If he could sense _him_... What if he, himself, could be sensed, too? The Doctor may be here on a mission to save his bloody human race, but for how long would he be distracted until he came to find the Master, who would obviously be trapped with no transport.  
The Master lifted himself up, on to his elbow.  
"Morning," he said, smiling as Jenny lifted her head and smiled back, her blue eyes bright.  
"Good morning, Master," she said, happily, "Cornflakes?" she said, getting up and crossing to the kitchen. He rolled over and sat up.  
"Yep, if you're offering, sweetheart," he grinned, climbing out of bed to sit at the table. As she turned her back to him to make a bowl of cornflakes he sniffed the air again, frowning, panicked. Not today, not _yet_... He jumped as she placed the bowl infront of him and he quickly smiled.  
"Thanks," he mumbled, watching as she sat down opposite him and picked up the newspaper that she was reading. He spooned cornflakes into his mouth, "'Ny sign?" he asked with his mouth full. She grinned.  
"No, there's no sign," she shook her head at him as he swallowed his mouthful with a cheeky grin. She closed the newspaper and quickly scanned the back, adding, "Nope, definitely none." The Master breathed in deeply. Oh, there was definitely a sign.  
"Probably won't be worth looking in town, then," the Master said, feigning thoughtfulness. He chanced a quick glance at Jenny, who wasn't looking at him but gazing down at the newspaper. She nodded, slowly.  
"Yeah," she agreed, absent-mindedly. He smiled at her for a moment or two, then stood up, stretching. He was wearing a black t-shirt and pin-striped pyjama bottoms - Jenny had been shopping with him to get essentials. Although he always preferred his red t-shirt, black hoodie and trousers; perhaps it was because they were a familiar comfort to him – now that Gallifrey was gone, they were one of the only familiar comforts he had left. He looked around the space craft. It was weird to think that that's what it was. It seemed so much like a home and it was a strange though to think that it could fly. The Master shrugged off his black t-shirt and, for once, pulled on a cream coloured shirt that Jenny had got him whilst on their daily checks. He knew that if they had company that looking unlike his usual self would buy him more time. Precious seconds.  
Unaware that Jenny was watching him from the table, he carried on getting dressed, taking off his pyjama bottoms and pulling on some jeans. He scruffed his hair up, turned to wink at her, then went into the bathroom to splash his face with water and think of ways to delay their walk today, even though they had been doing so for at least three weeks now.

Fifteen minutes later, the Master was sat on his bed, wincing as Jenny, who was sat next to him, tied a bandage around his finger.  
"Looks pretty bad," she muttered, apologising as he took a sharp intake of breath when she pulled the bandage tight. He shook his head,  
"Nah, it's fine," he looked up at her, meeting her blue eyes, "Trust me, I've had worse," he told her, a grin spreading on his face. She looked down, unable to keep eye-contact, suddenly scared that he could see what she was thinking. He certainly seemed... Hypnotic. She covered her panic by pretending to concentrate on tying the bandage. The Master held his hand up once she had finished.  
"Thanks, Jen," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze. A grin found its way across her face, involuntarily. She turned to look at him and he smiled back. For a moment, they stayed like that, their noses almost touching... Then a _bang_ from outside, somewhere nearby, made them both jump. They leaped up and the Master scrambled past Jenny and blocked her before she could open the door.  
"Let me past!" she hissed at him, as he held an arm across the door. He shook his head,  
"We don't know what it is," he hissed back. Then he lifted a finger to his lips and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her towards one of the windows. He lifted back one of the flowery curtains (an odd thing to have upon a spaceship, but then again, it was also a home). He lifted only the corner and peered through. He could see a tractor; smoke pummelling out of the engine and a bemused farmer leaning against one of the wheels, scratching his head. The Master let out a bark of laughter with relief. Jenny looked at him.  
"A tractor," he explained, holding back the curtain. He paused as she looked through, then it fall back down. He sat down at the table again, "I guess our walk is postponed, then," he said, holding up his arms with pretend exasperation. Jenny laughed,  
"Nah, we can go the other way without being noticed –" she stopped herself, thinking for a moment. The Master raised an eyebrow as she bit her lip, thinking, "Shouldn't we lend him a hand?" she said, guiltily. The Master raised both of his eyebrows. Like father, like daughter. He sighed,  
"We would look to appear out of midair, in case you've forgotten," he said, folding his arms.  
"Yes, I suppose..." she trailed off and the Master could see how guilty she felt to simply leave someone whom she knew needed help.  
"He'll be fine," the Master said, leaning back in his chair. She nodded, uncertainly. Then she brightened up, considerably,  
"Well, we can still go outside," she said, brightly, much to the Master's displeasure. He growled, inwardly.  
"Can we?" he asked, through gritted teeth. Though, Jenny appeared not to notice as she pulled on her shoes.  
"Yep, we can go the back way," she told him, a strange grin on her face. He looked up, interested.  
"The back way?" he asked, with a confused and surprised look fixed. Jenny grinned.  
"I didn't know if I could trust you," she confessed, bending down again and pulling back the rug that covered the middle of the spaceship. A round grid-like circle with two handles was underneath. A grin began to spread across the Master's face as he joined her on the floor. She smiled, "It was if I needed a quick get-away," she told him, placing her hands in the handles, gripping and turning the grid anti-clockwise. Then she pulled the grid up and pushed it to the side, leaving a round hole in the bottom of the ship.  
"How is this any different from the front door?" he asked as they looked at the grass underneath. She laughed.  
"Watch," she told him, flicking a switch on the side of the hole. Red light flooded down from the hole, and the Master watched with wide-eyes as the grass, too, appeared to have a hole in, like a shadow of the one in the space-ship. He looked up at her and she answered his unasked question.  
"That grass isn't really there, that small circle that's just disappeared. You see, below, there is a small maze of tunnels. They head away from the city, but all the same, it's an adventure. I found out about them by scanning and that's when I aligned this spaceship with it. If you watch, the light turns blue around the hole in the grass," she pointed, "That's to show how near it is. I've been down there once, didn't go that far –" she grinned at him, "You ready for an adventure?" the Master let out a quiet laugh,  
"_Oh_ yes," he winked, "Let me change back, though – I'll blend in if it's dark down there." Jenny laughed, nodding. The Master inwardly cursed at giving his disguise up, but there was no point taking precautions today – they were heading _away_ from the city. He was back in minutes, crouching opposite her, gesturing to the hole - "Ladies first!"  
Jenny lowered herself into the hole, swinging and letting herself drop just on the edge of the hole. She beckoned to him and the Master took once last glance around the spaceship – if the Doctor really was here he might not see this for a while. He lowered himself and swung to drop beside her.  
"It's quite a long drop," she told him as they both looked over the hole, "About ten feet. I hurt my leg when I first did it," then she looked over too far and almost lost her balance, causing the Master to grab her waist and pull her back. She turned to face him, mumbling, "That's probably why I didn't go far..." he nodded and let go of her waist, quickly, realising he still had hold of her. Jenny went first, sitting with her legs dangling in the hole. The Master watched her and grinned manically as a sudden, fleeting urge to give her a nudge in the back with his foot overwhelmed him. He restrained himself and waited until she summoned up the mental strength to push off the side herself, dropping into the darkness below. The Master followed, shouting down a warning. He landed on his side, bruising his hip in the process. He let out a yelp and quickly stood up, watching Jenny smile at him from where she was leant against the wall. It was extremely gloomy, the only light was from the little bulbs every so often along the passage. The tunnel itself was rounded at the top and grimy. Spiders scuttled back into the depths of their webs as the Master's coughed loudly, standing up. He smiled.  
"Snazzy," came the remark as he took in more of his surroundings, including the stone floor which he had just fell on to. Jenny watched him, smiling as he held out his hand, his eyebrows slightly raised at her.  
"Coming?" he asked, watching as she hesitated, then grasped his hand.  
"Let's go."


End file.
